


Dimitri Week Day 6: Secret Santa / Mistletoe

by LunaDreamyKingdom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DimitriWeek, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mistletoe, Modern AU, Romance, Secret Santa, Secret Santa / Mistletoe, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDreamyKingdom/pseuds/LunaDreamyKingdom
Summary: The day has finally arrived for the Blue Lion club members to finally give out their Secret Santa Christmas presents to one another!(Takes place in a Modern AU where the Blue Lions are all the same age and in the same club!)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dimitri Week Day 6: Secret Santa / Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one is another modern au but everyone’s in the same age and in high school. The blue lions are also all in the same club and they decided to do a secret santa (Well it was mainly Mercedes’ and Ashe’s idea in this case) with each other! In this fanfic, they finally give their presents to each other in the clubroom (which they actually left the presents in the clubroom that morning or previous mornings) during lunch. While the secret santa theme is clearly more focused on, I can indeed promise you that the mistletoe theme is definitely present. 
> 
> Also warning, this might potentially be a bit cheesy and/or cringeworthy. I’m sorry in advance if that is the case. But anyways, let’s get on with the story and I wish you all a happy Christmas! :D

\-----

The analogue clock finally had it’s minute and hour hand land at 12:50 pm.

Then the bell rang, immediately making class dismissed at long last.

Dimitri and Ashe quickly got off their seats to make their way to the clubroom, surprising most of the other students a little from the sudden action especially from Ashe.

Regardless, Dimitri and Ashe tried to quickly make it to the clubroom due to their classroom being the furthest away from the clubroom out of everyone.

Though Byleth and Flayn’s class wasn’t too far from theirs, they were still the furthest away.

Dimitri’s eye caught a shade of green straight ahead and saw that Flayn and Byleth were (most likely) also walking to the clubroom.

Ashe saw them both too and smiled slightly. He waved and called out to them. “Byleth! Flayn!”

They both turned around confused. Flayn was for some reason nibbling on a stick with meat on it.

Actually no...it was fish. It was a fish skewer she was nibbling on.

Neither of them decided to question how Flayn got it when she waved back while continuing to nibble the top of the skewer.

Byleth’s shoulders tensed slightly as she awkwardly waved back, making Dimitri a little concerned.

_“Did something happen?”_ He wondered

Byleth and Flayn stood there as they waited for the duo to catch up with them.

Once they did, they all walked alongside each other towards the clubroom.

Ashe smiled brightly and spoke to everyone. “So are you all excited to find out what presents you got?”

Byleth frowned slightly and Dimitri noticed.

However Byleth still spoke. “Yes.”

Flayn nodded quite enthusiastically until she finished chewing her bite and swallowed it. Taking a big gulp, she swallowed and finally spoke. “Indeed! I have no idea who my secret santa is and while I did panic slightly on what present to get for the person I was given, I’m still so happy to do this with you all! I’ve never done secret santa before, I've only seen them in Christmas specials for movies or shows and all that.”

Byleth stayed silent and for some reason avoided eye contact with Dimitri.

Dimitri was tempted to ask why she was being like this but then he realised something…

Maybe she found out that he was her secret santa and...she somehow found out the present he got her and she didn’t like it.

He bit his lip, nervously. When he found that he was going to be her secret santa, he was happy but when it actually came to buying her christmas present it was much more stressful than he thought because he wanted to buy her something special and something she’d like.

He was stuck until he remembered that she had talked about wanting a blue locket many months back; but now, was there a chance she didn’t want one anymore? He couldn’t ask for an obvious reason.

...Now he wished that he picked something else.

But it was too late, they were already at the clubroom without realising it and it seemed like everyone else who was part of the club were already there.

“Yay! Everyone’s here now!” Mercedes smiled and raised her arm in the air in excitement.

Dimitri saw a lot of presents placed on the table in the middle of the room.

It was quite...a sight.

“Ok everyone, let’s go around the table!” Ashe said with a giant grin on his face and so everyone did as he said.

Ingrid piped up before anyone else said anything. “Hmm… Who should open their present first?”

Some of the people in the room went silent, not knowing what to do.

Flayn sighed and sucked it up. “I’ll open mine first.”

She reached over to grab her present and unwrapped the rather perfectly wrapped present.

Her green eyes widened when she unwrapped enough and she smiled.

She got out what seemed to be a large teddy bear and...a coupon of some sorts.

“This is magnificent! This bear is adorable! And this coupon! A 50$ voucher to my favourite fish restaurant! I love this, who gave it to me?” Flayn said as she started to hug the teddy bear and throw eye contact with everyone in the room.

“That would be me Flayn, I am your secret santa.” Dedue said.

Flayn turned towards him and her gratitude was visible in her eyes.

“Dedue, thank you! This is absolutely amazing!” Flayn said.

“You’re welcome.” Dedue said, smiling softly.

Mercedes nudged Annette. “Annie, would you like to open your present now?”

“Huh? Er...sure!” Annette was slightly caught off guard but recollected her composure quickly.

She reached out for her present, accidentally knocking two presents off the table in doing so.

“Ahh! Man… I didn’t mean to do that, whose presents did I drop?” Annette cursed herself.

Ingrid and Sylvain picked both of them up and read them out loud separately.

Ingrid spoke first. “This is addressed to Dimitri.”

Sylvain read the label. “This seems to be for...Byleth I think- Yeah it’s Byleth’s.”

Annette looked at them both while holding her wrapped present and looked apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

“How about you two open you presents after Annette?” Ingrid suggested.

Dimitri was ok with opening the present for him but he wasn’t so sure if he was ok with Byleth opening the present he bought for her.

“Why don’t you both go before Annette?” Felix suggested, sounding nervous for some unexplained reason.

“Erm...maybe we should all just wait for Annette to open hers first.” Dimitri suggested.

He looked at Byleth and she seemed to agree.

Felix however, clearly didn’t agree but he didn’t have time to protest because Annette already started unwrapping her present.

The present was small so it didn’t take Annette long to unwrap it.

She was...surprised at the outcome.

It was...a really pretty golden hair clip with a musical note on it.

The musical note gave away the identity of the secret santa for Annette.

“Felix, are you my secret santa?” Annette smiled at Felix.

Felix sighed and looked away. “I...I guess I am.”

“Wow Felix, that’s a wonderful gift!” Mercedes said in awe.

Felix said nothing, just crossed his arms and looked away.

“Well thank you Felix. I really like it!” Annette said as she put it over her head.

To help cut the embarrassment Felix clearly felt, Dimitri tried to change the topic. “Well, shall I open my present?”

Byleth seemed...oddly alarmed and shook her head. “No, I’m really curious to see what my present is. Can I unwrap mine before you unwrap yours Dimitri? It’ll be quick.”

Dimitri didn’t quite expect her to want to open it but it seemed like she really didn’t actually know what it was.

_“Then...why did she tense up before?”_ He wondered.

He shook his head and despite his feelings, he nodded enthusiastically.

Byleth let out a sigh of relief and unwrapped her tiny present.

It was an aqua coloured locket.

She carefully held it in her hands and she prised the locket open.

Inside there was a tiny picture of all the club members, one they had all taken together months ago, and spelt out on the image was “Merry Christmas!” in the lower corner of the photo.

Byleth stared at it intently while a smile quickly grew on her face.

Dimitri felt so happy to see that she liked it.

She even tried to put it on. “Wow, I love it! This is beautiful!”

When she successfully put the locket around her neck, she turned her head towards one of the corners of the room to spot her secret santa.

Dimitri quickly fessed up. “I’m very pleased you like it Byleth.”

Byleth then looked at Dimitri. “Dimitri? You're my secret santa?”

He nodded.

Byleth blinked at him. “...Really?”

He chuckled at that reaction. “Is it that so hard to believe?”

“Well..I mean uh...I can’t explain it until later.” Byleth tried to say.

Sylvain laughed. “Wow Dimitri! You really do know what ladies like to get! Unlike that one time when you gave-”

“Knock it off Sylvain.” Dedue sighed.

Dimitri ignored him and asked Byleth a question. “Byleth, I was worried that you somehow knew what your present was and you didn’t like it.”

“...What the heck gave you that odd assumption?” Byleth asked, quickly.

“You seemed a bit tense when you saw me earlier so I assumed I did something, or that the present was bad or-” He cut himself off because he wasn’t sure whatever it was he had noticed was any of his business.

Especially if he brings it in front of the entire club…

“Oh no, you hadn't done anything nor did your present cause it in any way.” Byleth shook her head.

Byleth clarified her statement. “It’s nothing too serious, I’m just worried that the person I’m giving a present to won’t like my present.”

“I have no doubt that they will.” Dimitri smiled at her.

Byleth was caught off guard by that smile and looked away. “I...hope you’re right.”

“Guys! We have only five minutes until the bell rings!” Annette yelled out loud out of realisation.

“This means we only have time to open one present! Dimitri, you might need to open it now! We’ll have to continue the rest tomorrow!” Ingrid said.

No one protested despite their expressions of disappointment.

Dimitri nodded and stuttered. “R-right of course. My apologies, I will unwrap this as fast as I can.”

Dimitri turned away from the club members and unwrapped the present.

It was...a book!

It was called “Tales of Loupe and the Seven Letters.”

The cover had a...really nice design.

He turned the book over and read the back and seemed really intrigued already by the storyline described.

Ashe saw the cover and recognised the book. “Oh! I’ve read that book! It’s fantastic! One of the best fantasy books I’ve read while also being one of the most underrated!”

“Is that so? The premise sounds very intriguing. Once I have the time to spare, I definitely will read this book.” Dimitri said.

“Hmph. Lemme guess, you’re his secret santa aren’t you, Ingrid?” Felix turned towards Ingrid.

Ingrid shook her head. “No? I don’t actually know that book Felix.”

“I’m his secret santa actually.” Byleth said without hesitation.

Everyone turned towards Byleth, all confused, especially Dimitri.

“Wait seriously?! You got each other?!” Sylvain looked like he was about to laugh out loud again.

“Hence my reaction earlier.” Byleth said.

“Now that’s one weird coincidence…” Ingrid commented.

“Byleth, you were worried that I wouldn’t like it?” Dimitri asked.

“Well yeah. I was.” Byleth admitted.

“I can say with great confidence that I think it’s a great present!” Dimitri said.

“Thank yo-”

Byleth got cut off mid sentence after hearing the school bell ring.

“Ah! Lunch is over!” Annette frowned.

“Well we’ll do this tomorrow. I gotta run to my next class, I’ll see you all in a bit.” Ingrid dashed out immediately.

Byleth looked at Dimitri as he had the same english class as she did, and he was the only member in the club that did. “Is English right now?”

He nodded. “I think so yes. We should head, we’ll see you all tomorrow!”

He waved at the rest of the club members and they waved back as they each started to move towards their next class.

Byleth and Dimitri walked to the left - that was where the classroom was.

“Byleth, thank you again for the present. I reall- pfft.”

Dimitri had walked into a bush, jumping slightly as he did. Byleth stood there and looked at Dimitri with concern; she realised he had something prick his forehead.

Dimitri opened his eyes and saw what he had walked into.

A mistletoe…

“Oh uh…” Dimitri didn’t know what to say.

“That’s right, the mistletoe is placed around here at Christmas time… I forgot about that despite Annette telling me about it multiple times…” Byleth seemed unsure.

They both stood there, forgetting about the class, and the atmosphere just got more awkward.

Byleth finally ended the silence and said something. “Well, should we...kiss...?”

Dimitri looked at her, flustered. “What?! I...um...I mean I don’t necessarily mind- Um no I mean, if you're ok with it, I guess I don’t mind.”

“Well it was just that we are under the mistletoe, so I just thought we are supposed to; so I don't mind.” Byleth said.

“Um yeah.” Dimitri’s heart raced which caused him to lose his formality.

He was nervous yet...kind of excited...

Byleth sighed, softly moved her hand towards Dimitri’s cheek; she placed her hand on his cheek, hesitated slightly before kissing him on the opposite cheek.

It only lasted for a second before Byleth pulled back and made her way to class.

Dimitri blinked at what had just happened.

He definitely knew his face was bright red.

Byleth noticed that Dimitri hadn’t started walking yet and turned around to face him. “Dimitri? Are you still coming with me? Are you ok?”

Dimitri shook his head and shrugged it off. “Sorry! My apologies! I spaced out for a second, let’s make our way to English.”

He started walking with Byleth to the English class.

It certainly had been...a day.

\-----


End file.
